1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system, an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
When business documents are scanned in the course of work, a user usually stores scanned data in a personal computer (PC). For example, there is a system in which a user can select a file shared folder of a PC displayed on an operation panel of a multifunction peripheral (MFP) and store scanned data (file) in the selected folder. In such a system, the file is allocated to the folder and stored with a file name such as serial date number. Meanwhile, the widespread of Web services has changed user environments. Moreover, data management such as information arrangement using a tag and flat storage of data to a large capacity storage has been changed. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-5344 discusses a tag setting technique. According to the tag setting technique discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-5344, aliases are displayed on a camera operation unit, and a tag corresponding to a selected alias is added to an image to store the image in a memory.
The conventional system enabling the scanned data to be stored in the shared folder of the PC has a problem of labor-saving. For example, classification of the scanned data by folders causes difficulty in referring to a file when hierarchical levels cannot be followed, or when a hierarchical level is crossed. Moreover, since an information position is fixed, a file cannot be moved.